


A Boy You Could Believe In

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Invention, Potterlock, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It all happened so fast. One minute he was safe, the next he was gone. A life for a life.





	A Boy You Could Believe In

It all happened  _so fast._

John didn't deserve this, but to understand the little situation we have in the snapshot above, we have to go back to the beginning of my fourth year.

-

I had been... A bit of a loner. Generally stayed to myself, didn't really want to talk to anyone anyways. Books and school were all I really cared about. Well, the information part of it. You can guess what house I was in. It started out like every year, my annoying head boy of a brother securing me into a well behaved year. That was until I met him. Fifth-year John Watson. A boy of loyalty and trust. A Hufflepuff that he didn't resent. He had met him in the required " _Refreshment of Flying"_ course. The "up" part of the beginning was a bit rough. Actually horrendous, but let's see it in play.

-

Madam Hooch walked out to the Quidditch field and smiled, "Welcome everyone to the Refreshment course! Now step up to the right-hand side of your broom, hold out your hand and say: up." Several Hufflepuff students got it right away, like John Watson and Willy Thompson. Then there was Sherlock, who held his hand over that broom for six minutes before Madam Hooch interveined, "Just pick it up. We'll work on that later Mr. Holmes. Alright, class! Mount your brooms!" Each student did and she smiled, "Now kick off, one lap around the Quidditch Pitch and land!" All the other Ravenclaws seemed to have an easy time kicking off. Not Sherlock, who went from on top of the broom, to under it. 

John flew over and went upside down to talk to him, "Hey, Sherlock, is it? I see you're having a hard time getting on your broom properly. It's kind of like an incantation. You position yourself right and you can keep balance to fly."

"You're no help to me, John Watson." The Ravenclaw growled out and struggled to get back on top to pass this stupid class.

"Not when you're not listening, no. Here. Right after Quidditch practice how about you meet me on the field? I can teach you how to fly."

-

And thus began a beautiful friendship. I would arrive early and watch him practice with the team and then we would joke around and learn to fly. It was... Amazing. Invigorating. Awe-inspiring. I never wanted to have a friend so bad. With John came Greg Lestrade and Sally Donovan and Phillip Anderson. Though Sally and Phillip were more of acquaintances, I finally had a friend group. We got into all sorts of mischief together and created something special. We called it the Teranga or Ter for short. A little block that deciphered truth from lies. We became quite a famous bunch for a while. Then things started to happen. Former death eaters came to retrieve it. We were in the room of requirement when it happened.

-

"John! They're after it!" Sherlock was running down the large halls with his friends close behind him. All breathing heavy, all panicked. Greg, being the oldest was shouting spells at the man calmly following. 

"Bombarda! Confringo! Obscuro! Ruducto!" Each was easily deflected as they ran. Until they hit it. A wall. Cornered actually. As the man approached a smaller figure was coming into view. Mycroft. "No! Mycroft! Run!" The death eater turned lifted Mycroft up and slammed him down next to his friends. There was no chance of them keeping their little Teranga. The man lifted his wand to eliminate Sherlock, who was holding the cube, and when the cruciatus curse was called and John got in the way. It was almost like it went in slow motion. John getting hit, Anderson cowering behind Greg, Mycroft unconscious, Sherlock and Sally stunned at the sight of John writhing in pain. Then the split second decision. Sherlock pushing John back with the cube and letting him get hit.

"Avadakadavera."

-

This is the story of how I died. Pity how I died for a boy out of love that was not returned. I still watch him, but of course, I'm not seen. He's with that woman Mary and a pretty little girl who just went off to Hogwarts sorted into Hufflepuff just like her Daddy. And a new born son. My namesake. Sherlock Watson, bright and loving. Perfect. I may not be there to interact, but I will always watch over the man I love and his family, who will do great things. Who will produce the boy who lived.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off a wonderful image which is up top! I've always been uncomfortable with first-person point of view, so let me know how that went. I might do some more potterlock fics, I dunno. Give me your opinions? Should I continue a Harry Potter series? Maybe do an Ilvermorny version?


End file.
